


Sweetheart Lips

by DetectiveRoboRyan



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cruelty to Couches, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Makeouts in K-Mart, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveRoboRyan/pseuds/DetectiveRoboRyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate universe where the Fire Emblem kids are just that, kids, and rival school districts taking things just a little bit too far results in an undead epidemic and a very not-child-friendly setting, Say'ri and Tiki share kisses in K-Mart while a couch burns in front of them.</p><p>Yes, it's that kind of scenario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetheart Lips

Never let it be said that Say’ri always knew what she was doing.  
  
In fact, the only area in which she knew what she was doing even most of the time was fighting. It had a form to it, a form she could memorize and repeat as many times as she wanted, and there were no nuances or shades of grey about it. Even going from fighting with a wooden sword to fighting with a real one and then with a crowbar had the same principle to it. That made sense, plain and simple.  
  
This was something entirely different.  
  
Her cheeks were burning, and not just because of the fact that the couch she was hiding behind was on fire. Undoubtedly that was part of it, but Say’ri had stood in front of fires many times. This wasn’t about the fire. It wasn’t even about the fact the Shepherds were battling with a bunch of zombies in the middle of a goddamn K-Mart. No, Say’ri was flustered because one of her fellow Shepherds, one she knew very well (extremely well) had tackled her to the ground to avoid enemy fire. Which wouldn’t have been a problem if they’d just… gotten back up, or even if it’d been anyone else.  
  
At its core, the issue was that it was Tiki, who Say’ri admitted she had “admired” for quite some time now. Say’ri considered her job to be protecting her companions, and Tiki most definitely qualified as a companion. They’d known one another longer than they had the rest of the Shepherds. Say’ri had all but sworn herself as Tiki’s personal bodyguard, with the excuse that Tiki was one of the best combatants the Shepherds had, and a powerful ally for the battles to come. And she was, but… maybe it was a little obvious Say’ri felt something more for her semi-protectorate than protectiveness.  
  
“M-my lady,” she whispered, her voice cracking. Her elbows had been spared bruising only by her arm guards when she was tackled down onto the hard, cold linoleum.  
  
“Shh,” Tiki hushed her, peeking over the back of the couch carefully. “We still haven’t any idea how well these things hear.”  
  
“I do not think they can hear our conversation at all, my lady,” Say’ri brought up, but she lowered her voice nonetheless. “Likely not more than orders by… whatever is controlling them.”  
  
“They might be able to hear sound,” Tiki retorted. “Shh!”  
  
Say’ri shushed, not wanting to argue with Tiki. Though she was also _very_ focused on the fact that Tiki was very literally sitting on her, reloading her arm cannon-flamethrower-thing as quietly as possible. Roasting zombies was a very good thing, but burning down the store was not nearly as good a thing. Say’ri, for one, was a bit surprised the sprinklers hadn’t come on. The power may have been out, but didn’t most smoke detectors work on a backup generator for emergency situations? Though maybe it’d run out, which was why the emergency lights weren’t on. On another note, maybe that was what made these battles so scary. Having zombies attacking in dim lighting of flashlights and battery lanterns and fire added another level of not knowing what was going to happen.  
  
This was a school district rivalry. How had it turned into the _literal apocalypse._  
  
Say’ri listened hard for the undead groans to shuffle away, bound for someone else. She moved to get up, but Tiki was still on her— _straddling_ her, one hand on her shoulder. Sticky blood dripped down her forehead and her cheek, and she could feel a nice bruise forming on her side from where one zombie’s weapon had struck her. But she was fine, she could still fight— or she would, if Tiki weren’t sitting on her.  
  
“My lady, if I may ask,” Say’ri began. “You know I can still fight perfectly well, mildly injured or no.”  
  
“That blow would’ve killed you,” Tiki explained in brief, looking back to Say’ri. With the firelight illuminating her from the right, Say’ri saw blood, thankfully not hers, smudged on her cheek and shoulder. Strands of dyed hair had escaped her practical ponytail, the red ribbon holding it crooked. The hood of her sweater fell unevenly off her shoulder, her puffy down vest was crooked, and she smelled like aerosol and topsoil. She was the most beautiful creature Say’ri had ever seen.  
  
“Fie, you needn’t have endangered yourself to save me,” Say’ri insisted. “Having you behind me gives me the strength to withstand any hit.” Her cheeks heated up at the unintentionally-pithy statement. It was true, but that didn’t mean she had to _say_ it. Why didn’t she just confess now, dammit?  
  
“I’d rather have you not hurt at all than withstanding hits,” Tiki retorted, just as pithily, giving a little smirk. “I think they’re out of earshot now, but it’s likely best to be careful.”  
  
Say’ri let out a quiet breath, and Tiki let the arm with her weapon rest. The store was cold, Say’ri’s breath steaming in the air, but her heart was racing from the adrenaline of battle too much to feel the temperature. The cold always made Tiki somewhat sluggish and uncomfortable, she noted, and that was why their twin tacticians had suggested Tiki stick close to Say’ri in the event of any battles.  
  
Tiki was more succeptible to cold, Say’ri had noticed. Even now, she shivered ever so slightly, even if the store wasn’t that cold. Say’ri had decided didn’t like seeing Tiki shiver, or cry or be unpleasant or uncomfortable, and frowned thoughtfully while wondering how she could remedy this.  
  
Without thinking, Say’ri pulled off her oversized track jacket and put it around Tiki’s shoulders, to the other girl’s surprise.  
  
“Say’ri, what—“ she began.  
  
“You were shivering,” Say’ri blurted, her ears and cheeks flushed. “I… do not like seeing you shiver. I want to keep you warm, too, or try my best to do so.”  
  
“You’re so sweet, Say’ri,” Tiki murmured, smiling, though she was blushing as well, and drew the jacket closer around her shoulders. A moment of silence passed, where Say’ri tried desperately to process what was happening. Her jacket was around Tiki’s shoulders, the same Tiki who was presently straddling her since neither of them had moved, and the couch in front of them was still on fire. It was just like that time at Ikea, now that she thought of it. Only there had been an awful lot of kissing at Ikea— though it wasn’t like Say’ri would particularly mind that happening again.  
  
And with the background of the half-wrecked store and noises of zombies being turned back into purple slime that evaporated in the air, Say’ri couldn’t help but think back to how soft Tiki’s lips had been, how her hair felt like it was made of the finest silk as it slid gently through her fingers. How nice it would be to kiss her again, even though it was wildly inappropriate for the moment at hand.  
  
She could only hope Tiki was thinking the same thing.  
  
“We should probably…” Tiki trailed off, her eyes locking with Say’ri, who nodded despite what Tiki had said slipping right back out of her mind. Her hand lingered as it traced Tiki’s face gently, her fingertips light as a whisper across the other girl’s skin. It felt satisfying seeing Tiki flush a deeper shade of red. It’d felt the same way in Ikea— the same feeling that made her heart beat faster and warm her from her head to her toes.  
  
“You’re so beautiful,” Say’ri mumbled, before she knew what she was saying. Some divine force stopped her from sputtering and ruining the moment— some divine force, probably known as whatever horrible, grotesque creature lurked outside their comprehension that dictated their every move.  
  
“So are you,” Tiki replied, tracing Say’ri’s jaw in a manner that was almost reverent. Say’ri closed her eyes as Tiki’s fingertips ran across her skin, her heartbeat pounding like a kettle drum in her ears.  
  
“M-my lady,” Say’ri tried to say, wetting her lips nervously and desperately trying to get ahold of her senses. “I think we should… the Shepherds…”  
  
“They can wait a little longer,” Tiki murmured, leaning down and pressing her lips to the bridge of Say’ri’s nose, her hands caressing Say’ri’s hot, blushing cheeks. Say’ri allowed her hand to cradle the back of Tiki’s head, locks of loose hair slipping through her fingers.  
  
Say’ri didn’t argue. She moved her arm up to wrap around Tiki’s waist, forgetting to support her upper body and nearly having it slam onto the linoleum— but she caught herself, though not before giving Tiki a start. She laughed, though, and Say’ri smiled nervously, glad she hadn’t ruined the mood.  
  
“Don’t crack your head, there,” Tiki murmured, running her fingers through Say’ri’s long, dark hair. “It’ll make it so much harder to kiss you.”  
  
“M-my lady?” Say’ri stuttered, her cheeks red. “Y-you would be… alright with it?”  
  
“I have been more than “alright” with you kissing me since what happened in Ikea,” Tiki assured her, kissing her cheeks gently. “But if it makes you feel any better, I hereby grant official permission to you to kiss me whenever you like. Assuming you are alright with it too, of course.”  
  
“To tell you the truth, my lady,” Say’ri admitted. “I have… thought about kissing you for quite some time. And ever since last time, I… I have wanted to kiss you again. Even just once would be sufficient for me, to have you… be able to hold you and say that I… I…”  
  
“That you what?” Tiki urged gently, her fingers of one hand still intwined with Say’ri’s hair and her other holding her up. “You can tell me, Say’ri.”  
  
“That I…” Say’ri wet her lips again, breaking eye contact. “That I may… i-if you permit it, of course… say that I love you.”  
  
Tiki’s eyes widened slightly, her cheeks turning a deeper shade of red at hearing the words. “You do?” she whispered.  
  
“More than I can express,” Say’ri replied, the air in her lungs rushing out of her in a sigh. “I want nothing more in life than to love you, and to share with you the peace we will bring to this world. I realize it is sudden, but… I love you, Tiki, and… and I want to keep you safe from harm for as long as you will me to.”  
  
“Say’ri…” Tiki murmured, quieting for a minute and then throwing her arms around Say’ri’s neck, nuzzling her cheek and kissing it in adoration and enthusiasm. “I could never dream of anyone better to love than you, not if I slept for centuries. I want to love you as much as you want to love me, suddenness be damned.”  
  
She kissed Say’ri then, their lips flush against each other. Her lips were just as soft and welcoming as Say’ri remembered, as she’d imagined countless times. Tiki’s lips tasted like the honey lip balm she always used and the acidic tang of white grapes, slight residual carbonation of the last soda she’d drank on her delicate flesh. And beyond that, she tasted like relief, like a dream coming true in a manner one would least expect, and to Say’ri, it was a taste sweeter than anything humanity could come up with.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I could've made this a smutfic but I did not for the reasons that
> 
> 1) I can't write smut without sounding more flowery than Sumia's fortunes,  
> 2) It'd end up being 10k words and I wouldn't go to sleep until 5am,  
> 3) I would not be able to look my IRL friends that read this (I have TONS I assure you) in the eye, and  
> 4) nah.


End file.
